Picture This
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: Picture this. A perfect wedding, a perfect house and such an imperfect wife. LuciusSerenity oneshot


* * *

**Picture this**

**one-shot

* * *

**

Picture this, a small town, completely in the ownership of one single man. Picture this, the kind of houses, built in the Victorian style of houses small girl had dreamt all her life, while living in an old fashioned shrine-like house all her life. In a house, where no doors were ever locked, but then again they were. In a house, where the parents didn't let you out anywhere, except for school. In a house, where all the doors were locked by the guards, who stood outside, never letting the young girl out, except into the garden to play with her other elite friends, all of whom were female.

Picture the way the girl would lie open-eyed in the evening on her bed and watch the ceiling, imagining the life outside of her house, imagining the way the women outside walked in other clothes, than kimonos.

It was the dream of this little girl, who barely spoke with her parents. Her mother was always busy with her younger brother, the one, who would inherit the Tsukino family fortune and legacy, and she would shipped off to some other rich Japanese wizard family, to be a loyal wife and a good mother.

And only the sky knew the truth, how the girl wanted to be free, how she couldn't believe she would soon fly, only the sky knew the truth, who stole her star.

Of course, this kid dreamt about sunshine, and freedom, people everywhere, not in kimonos, about picking berries and flowers in the fields, running free with cat or dog. Returning to a large house, where any door could be locked.

But the stars had already flown way too far; one couldn't reach them with the hand. And it was a temptingly light feeling in the heart, and you wanted to kill someone.

The stars had flown way too far, one couldn't beat them up with a shovel, and you wanted to rip someone apart.

So picture this, the girl would only draw this women and people, the small town she would live in. The people she would meet, the house she would have. So, when she first saw the small town, when she arrived in the Abraxan carried carriage, she was of course tempted to jump out in her pearly white dress and run to the freedom and love everything that was there.

This pathetic young woman, who had never seen the ocean, she had already painted the town with the ocean behind it, and she got them perfect.

Her name was Usagi Tsukino.

In case, she's not around when you read this, oh dear husband, who shall not be around, and won't be able to read this, she was your wife. In case, you're not just playing dumb, she was your wife, she was born Usagi Serenity Tsukino.

When the girl came here as a bride, the whole town got out to greet her. Fifty families threw rice at her and her groom, all of them smiling and wanting to shake her hand. There was a big dinner in the Chiba Mansion in her honor, the newly wed Usagi Chiba, and everyone toasted her with champagne.

The point is, at the age of eighteen, even at the age of twenty, you don't know anything about the real world. You want to believe somebody when he says he loves you. He only wants to marry you and take you home to live in some perfect town paradise. A big stone mansion. He says he only wants to make you happy.  
And no, honestly, he won't ever torture you to death.

And poor Usagi Tsukino, she told herself, it wasn't a career she wanted. What she really wanted, all along, was the house, the family, the peace, not the kimonos, not the Japanese style of life, but the European style of life.  
Then she came to that town, where everything was so right.  
Then it turned out _she_ was wrong.

---

It was obviously your fault, since you were the one, who couldn't take it anymore. You were the one, who left your young wife, out there, all alone, in the cold and harsh world, forgetting she had never interacted with the outer world.

So when the other rich elite wizarding families started to arrive, she wanted to run, escape, back to her father and mother. But they were dead. So was her brother. She was the only heir to the Chiba and Tsukino legacies. You were once the only heir to Chiba legacy. Shingo Tsukino was once the heir to the Tsukino legacy. But you joined Dark Lord, you got the Tsukinos killed, and then you killed yourself, because you couldn't take the reproachful look in Serenity Chiba's eyes. You couldn't take it. You had to get away from those endless blue eyes.

So now, standing at the dinner held because of your suicide, played as a death because of Aurors, because your wife couldn't have the Tsukino and Chiba family line degraded by one weakling, your wife decided she couldn't face them. She wasn't able to face them, because all her life, she interacted with her girlfriends, she never visited the upper-society dinners, because she couldn't stand the people. The low-cut dress from black satin was way too revealing, was way too thin for her. So she left for a while. And came back in a rich black and silver kimono. Oh, the layers of material, and more layers of material, oh those sandals on her feet, and sweet hustle of the materials brushing against each other. It was comforting.

It was a shield against them.

She could hide once again her face behind the elegant sleeves when raising her hand to her face. She could once again walk quietly among the guests. She was once your wife, now she was the Matriarch of Chiba and Tsukino family. The only member. No children, no cousins, no husbands, no parents, no grandparents, no siblings.

She was only twenty-one years old.

Her life was just beginning.

And you, Mamoru Chiba, turned out to be one sorry sack of shit.

A couple drinks. A couple aspirin. Repeat.

Those elitist women, in their diamonds and sapphires, rubies and emeralds, in silk and satin, in chiffon and fur, when they speak out their fake condolences, take a drink and smile.

Just for the record, when your wife dropped her knife today and reached under the table to reach it, her hand was caught by another pale hand, her eyes met the same blue-silver eyes, that were on the border of gray, she locked her eyes with the person, who had the same silvery white hair as she did. A person older than her by twenty years, yet a person, who didn't look any day older than her age.

And you know what, oh dearest husband, whose ashes lie in the urn over these by the fireplace, she fucked that man the same night.

He was Lucius Malfoy.

---

And he said, "Don't let them trick you, choose any book in the library, it was written in a hotel, by some M. Kincaid."

And she chose. It was a story.

And then she came to the Malfoy Manor.

"Hello, Cissy-dear," squealed Usagi in fake delight. Her eyes were showing happiness, yet the sparkle, the unhealthy sparkle in her eyes told otherwise. But Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa Black, would never notice that. Nor would she ever notice the approving look her husband shot at the young fair woman with slightly slanted eyes.

They had wine. And Lucius first gave a glass of wine to Narcissa. No physical contact. Then he gave a glass of wine to Serenity. Their fingers touched. It was physical contact. It was flirting.

It was in the dark of the night, when Usagi Tsukino heard a knock on the guest room door. She opened it. She was scooped up. Dropped to the large bed. And completely ravished. She was left more satisfied, than her husband could ever satisfy her. They drank the deep green spicy drink by the name of Absinthe, and kissed, and they loved each other. Because at day they were the heads of their families, he was married and she was a widow, whose husband had just died a week ago.

And you know what, dearest husband, she didn't give a damn.

* * *

**End

* * *

**


End file.
